


Payback

by DepressingGreenie



Series: STB Bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: De-Serumed Steve Rogers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve struggles to get something down from a shelf.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: STB Bingo [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035654
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: STB Bingo: Round One





	Payback

**Author's Note:**

> For the **Steve|Tony|Bucky Bingo** prompt [“Don't You Dare Pity Me” [I5]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/634888730441924608/my-stuckony-bingo-card-super-excited)

A small smile pulls across Tony’s face as he takes in the sight before him. Something that had taken place many times before but now the roles were reversed.

Being the taller one now, he could see how it could be cute, funny even. He could understand now why Steve had such a thing for helping him get things that were too high for him to reach.

He watches for a moment as Steve struggles, stretching his small frame as much as he could to reach the shelf. Taking the time to enjoy this moment.

Tony walks up behind him, boxing him up against the counter, his front pressed tight against Steve’s back. He reaches up to the shelf, dragging his body against Steve’s. Not missing the quiet, shaky breath Steve lets out. “Was it the blue cup you were after?” he asks.

“Yeah” Steve says quietly.

He grabs the cup and takes a step back, waiting until Steve turns around to pass it to him.

“Don’t you dare pity me, Tony” Steve growls, not meeting his eyes.

“I’m not.” Tony says, keeping his voice light and playful. “This is payback.”

Steve’s lips curl up into a smile. The spark that had been missing since this whole incident reignited in those blue eyes. The tight knot that had been sitting in Tony’s chest loosens. They would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
